Chinatown Summer
by zumanity ringmaster
Summary: what happens during a humid heat wave in Chinatown? d/leon pairing, and dont forget A i dont own and B read Petshop of Horrors Tokyo


D sat back in his chair, T-chan lounging on his feet, his dress robe unbuttoned down to his waist from the heat.

"Damn these stupid California summers. And I thought Japan was humid" thought D as he sipped a frozen green tea sugar something that Leon had brought. Speaking of the blond oaf, D turned to look at him.

There Leon was, lying on the floor, only in boxers. He had placed some of the colored (and flavored) ice cubes that D had been sucking on, on his chest and forehead. D watched as one flower shaped ice cube that was strawberry and Champaign flavored melted on to Leon's nipple, making it harden.

D licked his lips. T-chan looked up and decided to go away with a hmpf. D imagined himself touching and licking the sweet sticky coolness of off Leon's body. He shook his head, this inscence, he really shouldn't burn it on days the shop wasn't open. It was clogging his judgement. Or maybe that was just the flat out lust. D groaned and threw his head back.

Leon looked up at the sound, and saw the porcelain skin of D's chest where the robe had parted. That white chest that had only slightly darker nipples. The pale smooth expanse that was practically screaming to be marked with hickeys. Leon took a deep breath, trying to clear his head and stop the growing tent in his boxers. But that damned inscence was making him hallucinate, he saw an image of him taking D doggy style on the floor. God, what did D put in that stuff, it was some powerful shit!

D looked up at the sound of Leon taking a deep breath, and trailed his eyes down Leon's body stopping at his boxers looking at the bulge through the thin material, and the small wet spot of pre cum that was starting to spread. D smirked. Well, it was time to try something and this robe was just too hot.

D stood up, making sure to draw Leon's attention. D started to undo the rest of his robe. Leon couldn't stop staring, he had always wondered what the count wore under his robes, it was even more intriguing than what a Scotsman wore under there. Yes, way more intriguing. Leon watched as the count revealed he was a Commando kind of guy.

Leon smirked, all the easier to…no, no! he had to stop thinking those kinds of thoughts. But, how could he, the count was stalking toward him, showing him to be as hairless as a girl, shaved everything- pubes, legs, chest, arm pits, even his arms. For some reason this made Leon a thousand times harder.

D knelt by Leon, his erection brushing past Leon's hand. Oh how Leon wanted to reach out and stroke that length. As if his hand had a mind of its own, it did. D gasped and shuddered at the surprising pleasure. D bent his head down and licked the trails that the ice cubes had left on Leon's chest, working his was down to the boxers, and the hidden treasure within.

D started to lick and suck on him, through the cloth and Leon let out a groan. D started to pleasure him more, licking and sucking his dick, touching and rubbing Leon's balls. Suddenly somehow, D was on the bottom and Leon was on top. Leon reached down and continued to stroke D's cock, while biting and marking D's pale chest. Leon smiled after a leaving a particular mark on his collar bone, D wouldn't be able to get rid of that one for a while. Leon on sat up.

"Suck it, D. Suck my dick." D was only too happy to comply going down into Leon's lap, sucking and licking his dick, burying his nose in the hair that smelt so good, so much like Leon. Leon held D's hair back so that he could see what he was doing.

"Ohh, ooh. That's good, D. See you have been a bad boy, and D needs a little punishment." Leon reached over to where his jeans were and grabbed the hand cuffs. He took D and handcuffed him to one of the chairs in the room. He bent D over and smacked that pale ass.

"Leon…please… be in me now!" D was gasping from pleasure.

"Rough and raw?"

"Anyway, you want, just please." D was begging, almost crying from the pleasure coursing through him, as Leon plunged into him, D's ass sucking him in. Leon hit D's prostrate on the first try, making D scream.

Leon smirked. He had always thought that D would be a screamer. He reached around and pumped D's cock in time to his thrusts. They kept going at it until,

"Lee…lee, ahhhhh!" as D came and shot his load all over Leon's hands. Leon pressed his slit in as he came making D's orgasm that much more explosive. Leon kept going for a little while longer and then, came with an equally explosive force, (literally too).

Gasping, Leon slumped over D, "Don't worry, you aren't just my little geisha girl I screw on occaision, if that's what you're thinking."

D rolled his eyes. Yes, Leon was a dumb blond, but he was his dumb blond.


End file.
